I Love you, goodbye
by Fuyumi-chan
Summary: Im sorry. I lied, I love you but I got scared. Forgive me." with that she left the room and went home ..


" **I Love you, Goodbye "**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my second fic here so I'm expecting you to like it. And after you read it please, please, please leave some reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

Ryoma Echizen is a wealthy senior 16 year old boy and the heartthrob of Seigaku High School. He is sometimes called Prince of Tennis because of his awesome skills in tennis. Some says he's arrogant, cold-blooded person and impolite. Other girls defend him, you already know why.

Sakuno Ryuzaki is a trouble free girl, simple but smart. She live with her firm grandparents because her parents died in a car accident when she was 13. Sakuno already knows Ryoma because of his popularity but she always notices the guy looking at her whenever she passes by to him. Halloween was fast approaching and Sakuno was still at the campus doing some articles for the school paper. When she was about to finish, she heard a knock on the door. She asked who was knocking but nobody answered. She packed her things and was about to come near the door when suddenly it opened and was fright to see a guy with bleeding face. She screamed to the top of her lungs and fainted.

When she woke up, she was lying on the table with all the lights on and she notices a face coming nearer to her. She punches it and was about to run when suddenly the guy held her arms. It was Ryoma and just messing up with her.

Sakuno was so mad that she slapped the boy many times and cried. " I was just joking. I'm sorry," said Ryoma. " You don't know what I felt, you jerk!" she replied in a screaming voice. After a while the other students and teachers who are still in the campus came and asked what happened. The two didn't answer and just decided to go home. Ryoma offered for a ride and she replied, " you owe me, of course you have to."

In the morning, Sakuno was wordless when she saw a bundle of roses on her locker. It came from Ryoma, a peace offering and was asking her to be with him on lunch time. She didn't refuse.

Afterwards they became good friends. Ryoma was regularly taking her home. They also watch movies together and eat dinner on weekends and where spending plenty of time on their favorite spot at the school.

One day when Sakuno receives a note telling her to go to the place where they always talk, she immediately went thinking there was something wrong. When she arrived, she saw nothing. She looked around and suddenly hands covered her eyes in a calm manner. After a while the hands released up and when she turned around she saw Ryoma holding 3 roses with a cute smile on his face. Even before Sakuno could speak, he holds her face and made a tender kiss at her lips. For seconds they felt a very different feeling, a feeling they knew that they would never forget. " You changed me. Whenever I'm with you I feel something I couldn't define, something like love. Sakuno, I love you, would you accept me?" he said. Sakuno could not utter any word. She felt nervous, she felt joy and she knew she felt love. She gives him a smile and hugs him tight. It was a yes for Ryoma.

Few months later, Sakuno's grandparents knew about their relationship through the parents of her friends. They decide to take her away. When Ryoma knew, he went to Sakuno's house and asked her not to leave. Sakuno doesn't want to disappoint her grandparents so she pushed Ryoma away telling him that she doesn't love him anymore. With watering eyes, Ryoma left. In his way home, a large truck hit his car and he was in coma.

Sakuno got a call from Ryoma' friend telling her that he got an accident. Without hesitation, she went to the hospital were Ryoma is. Seeing the suffering body of Ryoma made her tears fall. She prayed and whispered to Ryoma, " I'm sorry. I lied, I love you but I got scared. Forgive me." She left the room and went home.

A year later Sakuno came back to the school where she had her junior years. She strolled around and remember hers and Ryoma's favorite spot. She went there and suddenly she knelt and cried for she saw a cross and it was named after the person who made her fall in love.

That's it! End of my ONE SHOT fic! Hehe .. I know it's too short but I still hope that you like it!

_**Reviews are highly appreciated!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

" _If it hurts you so much how can it possibly be the right thing for you?"_

_[ fuyumi-chan ]_


End file.
